Otra amenaza más
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Una fuerza de las tinieblas pretende atravesar el muro que separa el "Mundo Real" del "Mundo al que le Gustaría Ser Real" aprovechando el Año Nuevo. ¿Habrá alguien ahí para detenerlo?


Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el que lea esto y, por supuesto, a todo aquel que sea fan del fantástico Mundodisco de Terry Ptachett! Ya sé que no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos (no te fastidia! Si no sería yo el que estaría forrándose con la saga XD), pero algo es algo...

Como sabrá todo el que tenga dos dedos de frente y una imaginación peligrosamente activa, en fechas señaladas como, por ejemplo, la llegada del Año Nuevo, la realidad tiende a sufrir cierta deformación... De modo que el muro entre Este Lado y el Otro de Más Allá se hace más delgado de lo que se considera correcto; dejando que cualquier "cosa" peligrosa pueda pasar libremente al Más Acá XD

Afortunadamente, existen personas que velan por nuestra seguridad protegiéndonos durante esas perturbaciones e impidiendo el paso de fuerzas alienígenas con la jeta suficiente como para hacerlo sin permiso. A todos esos héroes anónimos va dedicado este fic... Bueno, en realidad va dedicado a mi querida amiga **Sa-chan**, que fue la que me inició en el fascinante/alucinante/sorprendente/extravagante/psicotrópico mundo de Pratchett. Va para ti, espero que te guste tu regalo de 2009, ojalá esté a tu altura!

Que os guste a vosotros también!

* * *

_**Otra amenaza más**_

La que probablemente fuera la entidad más poderosa del multiverso se abría camino a una velocidad imposible por entre los estrechos senderos que separaban la Existencia de la Inexistencia. Se encontraba a medio camino entre el ser y el no ser; en el límite mismo de la realidad. Desde el principio de los tiempos, esa Entidad había existido como parte de un plan caótico para la inmersión del todo en el desorden absoluto. No tenía objetivo ni inteligencia. No los necesitaba; le bastaba con existir.

Cabalgando, saltando, esquivando realidades alternativas y universos paralelos, la Entidad llevaba una eternidad rastreando la más mínima fluctuación en el tejido de la realidad. Un hueco por el que pasar al otro lado. El problema era que el multiverso era infinito y, por muy poderosa que fuera, la Entidad no podía estar en todas partes a la vez. Pero gozaba de tiempo ilimitado, algún día lo conseguiría.

Y fue precisamente en ese fragmento de tiempo cuando se produjo la fluctuación. Un desorden de magnitudes lo suficientemente grandes como para permitir una translocación interdimensional. Al fin, la Entidad había conseguido su objetivo. Podría concluir su fase larvaria como forma de existencia inmaterial y comenzar con el siguiente período: Destructor de Universos. Usando sus poderes sometería y aniquilaría a las especies inteligentes, al mismo tiempo que devoraría todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance. Iba a ser un caos muy bonito, digno de ser visto.

Había una concentración de desorden en algún punto del multiverso. Ese era su objetivo, debía alcanzarla y fundirse con ella para salir por fin al Mundo de las Cosas Reales. Ya notaba como la sensación de consciencia despertaba en su interior, invitándola a apreciar las posibilidades de su nueva existencia. Vio sangre, dolor y sufrimiento. Vio vidas destrozadas y corazones rotos; el universo entero a sus pies. De haber tenido boca, su hubiera relamido de gusto. No se trataba de un sentimiento de pura maldad, como muchos hubieran podido pensar… Simplemente, era su instinto, del mismo modo que los gatos torturan a los ratones o las abejas fabrican miel. La Entidad sembraba el caos, es más, seguramente existirían otras entidades superiores en un multiverso mayor, situado en un plano superior. Esas entidades bien podrían recolectar el caos sembrado en los multiversos inferiores y alimentarse de él… o usarlo para fabricar velas.

En cualquier caso, eso sólo eran elucubraciones. La realidad estaba ahí: la Entidad estaba a apenas dos millones de años luz (o su equivalente en una distancia inmaterial) de la famosa fluctuación. Era sólo cuestión de unos segundos más. Pronto perforaría la barrera cósmica y penetraría en el Espacio de las Cosas que Son, dejando atrás el aburridísimo Mundo del Pudo Ser y del Ojalá Fuera. Bastarían unos breves instantes en contacto con el nuevo universo para adaptarse a él y alzarse en toda su gloria. Una vez que se completara el proceso, no existiría fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa como para siquiera igualarse a él.

Sin más, atravesó el portal.

---------------------

Es bien sabido que, en los puntos en los que se concentra una gran cantidad de magia, la realidad tiende a resquebrajarse, retorcerse y adquirir formas grotescas, de tal forma que el intercambio de materia y energía entre universos paralelos (o incluso perpendiculares) es relativamente sencillo. Es más, se produce frecuentemente en forma de calcetines desaparecidos por los alrededores o, sencillamente, cosas que no están donde debieran, o incluso _cuando_ debieran.

Se trata de un fenómeno más de la naturaleza. Carece de importancia si uno lo estudia sin más, pero hay que tener en cuenta que las fluctuaciones en el tejido de la realidad no se mantienen constantes, sino que es posible establecer momentos de mayor o menor concentración de cosidad en el entorno. Dependiendo de ello, una zona de consistencia débil dentro de la estructura del espacio puede hacerse aún más endeble bajo determinadas circunstancias.

Tal era el caso del punto elegido por la Entidad para aparecer en un universo real.

---------------------

La Entidad salió al fin. Había sido un viaje breve, pero intenso. Pero ahora que por fin estaba donde debía estar, era cuestión de elegir una forma, una sencilla forma que afianzara su...

_¡Plafff!_

Sonó exactamente como una bolsa de aire a presión al ser aplastada por... bueno... por algo lo suficientemente grande y pesado como para hacer que todo el aire se escapara de la bolsa.

El Bibliotecario puso los ojos en blanco, lo cual era todo un espectáculo en el ya de por si espectacular rostro de un orangután. Con cuidado, volvió a colocar la "Breve Guía para la Cría del Escorpión Klatchiano de Hocico Pardo" en su estantería, agradeciendo a los dioses que dispusiera de libros de todo tipo (en este caso, pesados y grandes).

Cada Fin de Año ocurría lo mismo. Era normal en un lugar como la Biblioteca de la Universidad Invisible de Ankh-Morpork, donde la realidad, más que ser distorsionada, era puesta de espaldas a la pared y obligada a disfrazarse de algo totalmente distinto bajo amenaza de muerte. El simio, satisfecho con su trabajo, peló otro plátano del montón que llevaba consigo. No sabía cuantas entidades todopoderosas podía haber rondando por la Inexistencia, pero confiaba en que se acabaran pronto. Más que nada, porque resultaba muy molesto no erradicarlos desde el principio; si no lo hacía, se pasaban todo el día correteando por la universidad y escondiéndole los calcetines a la gente.

Pobres ilusos, no sabían lo duro que podía ser el Mundo Real.

* * *

Aquí acaba el asunto... Muchas gracias por haberlo leído todo (o por haber saltado directamente al mensaje final, eso denota cierto interés por mi estado mental!).

Saludos!


End file.
